


Stone

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [17]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Crying, Death, Gen, Grief, Loss, Mourning, Resurrection, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Alex doesn't cry when Roger dies.





	Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Stone

Alex, stony as the hills from which he hailed, hadn’t shed a tear when Roger died, but when Roger rose again he crumbled like rock in an earthquake.


End file.
